


Hopes and Curses

by KikiYushima



Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami finally figures out the truth about witches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for my RP Mami.

Mami stared down at her dark Soul Gem, surprised it hadn’t broken yet. She’d been sedentary for quite some time now, barely witch hunting to avoid straining her Soul Gem more than it already was. That unfortunately gave her time to think and that wasn’t good. “We become witches, don’t we…?” she breathed. She had begun to curse the world and herself quite some time ago. If Puella Magi brought hope, there would have to be an equivalent amount of despair created to equal things out and the only thing that brought such despair? Witches. 

What was even the point of even living if she was just going to bring despair to the world? She couldn’t save people any longer with her power. All she had wanted was for someone to come into her life and be with her. She had hoped in vain that protecting people would bring even one Puella Magi into her life that she could be friends with. It had for a while…but only for it to end in disaster. Then Madoka had offered to become a Magi and she had become reckless, ending her life. 

It seemed she had been given a second chance some time ago, but things hadn’t been the same. At leas while she had been dead she ahd been at peace. Now she was just stumbling through life with no meaning. What had been so cruel as to force her back into the lonely pain of being a Magi?


End file.
